Transistors are the core building block of the vast majority of semiconductor devices and electronic circuits. Semiconductor devices, such as processor devices, memory devices, and data communication devices, can include millions of transistors. Such devices utilize various electronic circuits and transistor topologies to support their operation. For example, many electronic devices employ transistor-based differential amplifiers. Generally, a differential amplifier receives a differential input signal and generates a corresponding differential output signal. A differential operational transconductance amplifier (OTA) is an amplifier that generates output current in response to a differential input voltage.
The prior art includes several fully differential OTA topologies, some of which address the issues of input/output dynamic range, constant transconductance (gm), and other operational aspects. Conventional differential amplifier topologies, however, remain sensitive to transistor mismatches, manufacturing processes, and/or process-voltage-temperature (PVT) variations. Consequently, conventional differential OTA circuits are susceptible to performance degradation caused by transistor mismatches and process variations.